crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-09-01
This is what happened on Saturday, September 1, 2007, in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Alyss showers and has breakfast early to avoid the rush. She’s joined at breakfast by Ember, Miranda, Morgan and Rebekah. Starbright tries to bully her again, and she sticks a really ugly orange dress on her, tight enough that she can’t get it off except by cutting it off. She makes dresses for the girls to squeals of delight. When she gets back to Poe, she discovers that Downpour has tried to commit suicide.A Little R&R 1 Part 2 That morning, on the way to breakfast, Lily asks Hank why he’s a bit bothered. He tells her it’s weird dreams. At breakfast, Lily pushes hard to get Hank to tell Nikki about the dreams. Nikki confesses to not knowing what’s happening, other than it’s bad. Then she sees Wyatt Cody walking past.To the New Year! At the all-school assembly that morning, the girls keep Danny Franks purring so much he misses most of the speeches.What's New, Pussycat?: Part 2 Kayda Franks goes to the beginning-of-school-assembly and then gets called to the Headmistress' office for a dressing-down about her summer activities. The list was quite long, and not quite as bad as she expected. The nightmare in her home town is over, and she has four papers on the activities due in three weeks.There's No Place Like Poe: Part 2 At the Alpha mixer, Danny is harassed slightly by Peeper. Wyatt Cody steps in. Peeper digs himself a deep hole by suggesting that all the cat-girls might form a club with Mrs. Turner as the faculty sponsor. Tansy weighs in on the discussion. At the Alpha mixer, Danny Franks mutters “why do they hate us so” where Tansy Walcutt can hear him. After some interaction, she shows him by borrowing Razorback’s guitar and learning to play it credibly in just over five minutes.The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything: Part 2 Danny Franks meets Amelie Vitesse and then Koizumi Miki. They're having an interesting time until Angel pries Danny away to have some time with him. Diamondback sings at the party the Alphas are throwing on the Quad.Siblings and Savages: Chapter 2 Tansy meets with Amelia Hartford to discuss her progress with The Committee. Ms. Hartford suggests that she consider recruiting Loophole. Tansy comes up with an idea. After lunch, Kayda Franks is in the auto shop talking with the other gearheads about her project car: a '57 Chevy Nomad. They discover that Belphegor has joined, to unanimous dismay. Nacht comes in looking for Murphy. Tansy comes in looking for Lanie. She isn’t there, having been called away to do something in the Venus Inc. clubhouse. Kayda is not happy. Ms. Hartford begins to put the plan into action by calling Jay at International Yacht Brokers of Miami. That evening, Wyatt Cody visits Hank’s room in Poe and begins to investigate what is going on. After more than a bit of back-and-forth, they discover that Nikki had cursed Hank. The Kodiak eventually discovers that the spell was one to create a Leanen Sidhe, variously called a Fairy Lover or a Hearthwife. Apparetly the Enemy got its claws into the matrix and perverted what was intended to be a warrior’s servant - keeping his kit working, etc. After a ritual and a lot of dream work and angst the spell completes by manifesting a brownie who looks like Nikki. Around midnight, Hank is awakened to screams of pain from his roommate, Danny. Danny gets taken to Doyle. Blue Ridge Mountains A technician examines the phone that had been picked up in Wyoming. It’s got a recording mod to the OS. Mr. Lewis asks if the phone could be a plant. Other Stories This date is within the span of other stories. Either the stories have not been processed, or nothing in those stories happened on this date. *'My Fair 'Shine: Part 1' See also *Index for September 2007 *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline